Host Club Chat
by internet-is-my-life
Summary: After their previous messages and e-mails were hacked be a fangirl, the Host Club have been using a private chat room to send messages. The log of the chat room contains all of the messages sent and received from during chats.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – **I was watching Ouran the other day when my sister mentioned an idea she had for an idea for a story like thing. She said it would be the log of a message system run by and started for the Ouran High School Host Club. So with that she started to think about what names and things she could have for the characters and a basic start for a first entry so here goes. I know this first chapter will be boring but I need to start somewhere and establish some form of back story and context.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing. If I did there would have been a lot less filler and there would have been so many more series. Ouran and its characters belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation.

* * *

_(Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, Honey and Kyoya join the chat)_

**Tamaki – **KYOYA! Why did you tell us to go to this web page?

**Hikaru – **What's the point?

**Kaoru – **What's the point?

**Kyoya – **As you all know the last few e-mails and messages that we have sent have been intercepted by an obsessed fan of the Host Club so I took the liberty of having one of the programmers my family employ to set up this private and secure chat room. You can all use it whenever you like to talk about whatever you like. You will be able to select and change your usernames whenever you like and be able to log-in from any computer with an internet connection from your own personal URL.

**Honey – **What's a URL?

**Kyoya – **The web address. Do you all understand?

**Haruhi – **Sure

**Hikaru – **Yep

**Kaoru – **Yep

**Honey – **Ok, Kyoya

**Mori - **:)

**Tamaki – **I always understand everything

**Hikaru – **No you don't

**Kaoru – **No you don't

**Kyoya – **Good. Now that that's been dealt with I can go and look over the finances of the Host Club.

_(Kyoya left the chat)_

**Hikaru – **We're going too

**Kaoru – **we're going too

_(Hikaru and Kaoru left the chat)_

**Honey – **Mori come get some cake with me!

**Mori - **:)

_(Mori and Honey left the chat)_

**Tamaki – **And now it's just you and me, Haruhi!

**Haruhi – **No way.

_(Haruhi left the chat)_

**Tamaki – **Awww

_(Tamaki left the chat)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N – **I know that the last chapter was boring but it had to be done. With the new names some are long so the first letter of every word is used for short.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing. If I did there would have been a lot less filler and so many more series. Ouran and its characters belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation.

* * *

_(Tamaki changed their name to __**My Beauty Is Contagious, **__Kyoya changed their name to __**Shut Up Tamaki, **__Honey changed their name to __**Sweet Tooth**__, Mori changed their name to __**Strong And Silent**__, Hikaru changed their name to __**Thing 1**__, Kaoru changed their name to __**Thing 2**__. Haruhi changed their name to __**I Drink Instant Coffee**__)_

_(I Drink Instant Coffee has joined the chat)_

_(Thing 1 and Thin 2 have joined the chat)_

**T 1 – **Hi, Haruhi!

**T 2 – **I was going to say that!

**IDIC - ** Who's who?

**T 1 – **BTW I'm Kaoru

**T 2 - ** BTW I'm Kaoru

**T 1 – **LOL

**T 2 – **LOL

_(My Beauty Is Contagious has joined the chat)_

**MBIC – **Guess what?

**IDIC – **What?

**T 1 – **What?

**T 2- What?**

_(Shut Up Tamaki has joined the chat)_

**SUT – **What's everyone talking about?

**MBIC – **KYOYA! You made me forget what I was going to say!

**SUT – **Good.

**MBIC – **Kyoya, what's with your username? I find it quite insulting!

**IDIC – **Well your name is really vain!

**MBIC – **You hurt my feelings, Haruhi. :(

_(Shut Up Tamaki has changed their name to __**I Own My Own Private Police Force**__)_

**IOMOPPF – **How about now? Is my name alright?

_(I Drink Instant Coffee has left the chat)_

**MBIC – **HARUHI! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

**T 1 – **She can't see you message

**T 2 – **she's left the chat

**IOMOPPF – **Maybe now we can discuss the financial situation of the Host Club

_(My Beauty Is Contagious, Thing 1 and Thing 2 have left the chat)_

**IOMOPPF – **I TAKE THAT AS A NO!

_(I Own My Own Private Police Force has left the chat)_

* * *

**A.N -** please review. It will really be helpful. I was thinking that I might post a new entry every week or every 2 weeks so yeah. Thats about it


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N –**So I was thinking that Mondays are a good day and I still don't know if I will update every week or every 2 weeks.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing. If I did there would have been a lot less filler and so many more series. Ouran and its characters belong to Bisco Hatori and Funimation.

* * *

_(My Beauty Is Contagious has joined the chat)_

_(Thing 1 and Thing 2 have joined the chat)_

**MBIC – **Hello my subjects! Your king has arrived!

**T 1 – **Who are you calling subjects?

**T 2 – **There is no way that we are THAT common.

**MBIC – **DO NOT GO AGAINST YOUR KING!

_(I Own My Own Private Police Force has joined the chat)_

**MBIC – **Mummy make the kids be good

**IOMOPPF – **Who are you calling mummy!?

**MBIC – **You of course and you must accept it because it has been given to you by the King!

**IOMOPPF – **Okay? Sure, Daddy?

**MBIC – **Good!

_(Sweet Tooth and Strong And Silent have joined the chat)_

**ST – **What are you talking about and does it involve cake? If so what kind of cake? Is it chocolate cake or maybe a strawberry sponge cake? Or maybe a...

**SAS - **:)

**ST – **A WHOLE BANQUET OF CAKES!

**T 1 – **Stop with the cake, Honey

**T 2 – **You'll get another cavity

**ST – **Don't remind me. I still have nightmares about then. THERE WAS NO CAKE!

**SAS - **:)

**ST – **Thanks Mori, you always know what to say when I'm sad

_(I Drink Instant Coffee has joined the chat)_

**IDIC – **What you talking about?

**T 1 – **Who wants to play the

**T 2 – **Guess who's Hikaru game!

**IOMOPPF – **No, let's play the talking about the financial situation of the Host Club game

**ST – **Or we could just eat cake!

**SAS - **:)

**MBIC – **I HAVE RETURNED BASK IN MY GLORY!

**T 1 – **Did you go?

**T 2 – **Did you go?

**MBIC – **YES! I went to see my stylist to see the new regal haircut and makeup for the King of the Host Club!

**IDIC – **Since when do you wear makeup?

**MBIC – **Since when did I not? It was my makeup you borrowed to make you a girl at the dance

**IDIC – **I AM A GIRL!

**MBIC – **Don't say that! You know it's the Host Club's little secret! Daddy will protect his little girl, right Mummy?

**IOMOPPF – **Am I still Mummy?

**MBIC – **You will always be Mummy and I will always be Daddy!

**IOMOPPF – **Do you want me to start talking about the financial situation of the Host Club?

**MBIC – **FINE! You don't have to be Mummy. I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't mind marrying me

**IDIC – **YES I WOULD

**MBIC – **You would marry me? :)

**IDIC – **NO. I would mind marrying you

**T 1 – **She's going to marry me

**T 2 – **She's going to marry me

**T 1 – **We are in the same class

**T 2 – **We are in the same class

**IOMOPPF – **But not the same social class

**IDIC – **HEY! I did get into Ouran

**IOMOPPF – **As the commoner honour student

**MBIC – **But Daddy loves you anyway

**IDIC – **Get away from me you creep

_(I Drink Instant Coffee has left the chat)_

**MBIC – **Why do I always push her away?

**T 1 – **She answered that for you

**T 2 – **You're a creep

**MBIC – **What's that supposed to mean?

**IOMOPPF – **That you should care more about the financial situation of the Host Club

**MBIC – **What financial situation?

**T 1 – **NO DONT GET HIM STARTED

**T 2 – **HE'LL NEVER STOP! EVER!

_(Thing 1 and Thing 2 have left the chat)_

**ST – **Where did they go? Maybe to get some cake!

**SAS - **:)

**ST – **Good idea, Mori! Let's go get some cake with Usa-Chan!

**SAS - **:)

_(Sweet Tooth and Strong And Silent have left the chat)_

**IOMOPPF – **Can I talk about the financial situation of the Host Club now that the others are gone?

**MBIC – **How's about we talk about my new hair and makeup plan for this month!

_(I Own My Own Private Police Force has left the chat)_

**MBIC – **Alone...I am forever the lonely price... :'( But at least my hair is good

_(My Beauty Is Contagious has left the chat)_

* * *

**A.N – **so that's another chapter done and out of the way as I said at the start I think I will post on Mondays but not sure if it will be very week or every 2 weeks and thanks for the reviews and continue to review

**Mangagurlz**** – **thanks for the first review

**OmegaStarShooter14**** – **Maybe. I had something like that planned already and now I think I will probably include it soon


End file.
